This invention is directed to a device which suspends a plumbing component such as a high ear 90 elbow to a support structure in a manner that inhibits sound propagation from a pipe attaching to the elbow to the support structure.
In older methods of plumbing galvanized pipe and the like were exclusively used within a home or other structure as water lines. These pipes were attached to the wall studs and other support members using metal clamps which were nailed or screwed to the stud fixedly holding the pipe to the surface of the stud or other support structure. Noises are created within water pipes for a variety of reasons, including temperature changes within the pipe when the flow of water is interrupted or initiated, and actual movement of the water or of entrapped gases through the pipes. The noises created within the pipes previously were transferred from the pipe to the studs or support structures by the direct contact of the pipe to the stud or support structure noted above.
Fairly recent introduction of copper tubing and plastic pipe has revolutionized certain aspects of the plumbing industry with respect to the use of galvanized pipe. Included as part of the improvements achieved with the use of copper or plastic pipe has been the introduction of certain clamping devices which are not metallic in nature in their entirety and thus have helped to reduce the transfer and propagation of noises within the pipes. The majority of these devices now known incorporate the feature of surrounding the copper tubing or plastic pipe with a plurality of plastic fingers, fins or flanges. The contact between the pipes or tubing and the fingers, fins or flanges does not transfer as much noise as the prior metal to metal contact used in the older plumbing methods. The use of fingers, flanges and fins, however, has not completely resolved the noise propagation problem as is outlined in my patent application entitled "SOUND INSULATING SUPPORT FOR PLUMBING PIPES". That application describes certain clamps and the like which are useful to directly attach pipes or tubing to studs or other support members.
Where a piece of tubing or pipe exits the interior of a wall and then leads directly to a fixture such as a sink, water closet or the like, a unique problem exists in the development of sound isolating devices. The tubing or pipe within the wall runs between the studs parallel to the surfaces of the wall and then it must make a 90 degree bend and project through the wall perpendicular to the wall to feed the sink, water closet or the like. Currently it is the practice with copper tubing to utilize a plumbing fixture called a "high ear 90" elbow at the bend wherein the pipe changes from its parallel position to its perpendicular position with respect to the wall. This high ear 90 elbow is an elbow with a flange attached thereto which is susceptible of being attached to plumbers tape strung between two adjacent studs. Since both the high ear 90 elbow and the plumbers tape are formed of metal, in essence a metal to metal link is established between the stud and the water pipe which serves not only to propagate certain noises within the pipe, but in some instances to amplify this noise.
An alternate procedure utilized to achieve the same function as the high ear 90 elbow is the use of a standard elbow which is fixed to plumbers tape with metallic U-shaped brackets or the like. This results in the same pipe to metal to stud arrangement which results in sound propagation identical to that of the high ear 90 elbow noted above.